vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. __NOWYSIWYG__ type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Monster Blood Tattoo Wiki The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: blogspot.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Rossamünd Bookchild. This is the first time this error has come up and is being triggered by http://monsterbloodtattoo.blogspot.com, which is the author's blog and an additional source of information for this series. I have cited this blog several other times before in other articles with no prior issues, so if it's possible, I would like it to be whitelisted for this wiki. Thanks. [[User:BrokenSphere|'BrokenSphere']] (Talk) 20:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :I have set up the whitelist in your wiki, wait some minutes to take effect. 20:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) blogspot Spam protection filter The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: blogspot.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Page: http://rustyhearts.wikia.com/wiki/User:Zurgat I'm unable to add a link to my own blogspot link on my personal page. I feel this is wrong. In specific it's these two pages: * http://rrvs.blogspot.com/ * http://gogglecat.blogspot.com/ - Zurgat 22:29, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :We have blocked this to stop spambots. Ask your local admins to add an exception on the wiki. 22:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :: I am the local admin there :) - Where could I find the whitelist? - Zurgat 22:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I have created it, wait some minutes to take effect. 22:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::: Thanks :) - Zurgat 22:35, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Half of our references are from http://danwarp.blogspot.com Could you whitelist this site on my wikis, w:c:icarly and w:c:victorious ? Thanks. -- Echmann1174 (talk) 23:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Done and wait some minutes. 23:45, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Blogspot Happening on the Binding of Isaac page. No idea who the admin is or what they need to whitelist. The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: blogspot.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Items. :I have created the whitelist. Wait some minutes. 01:15, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Url: http://sleepnomore.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sleep_No_More_Wiki&action=submit Message: The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: blogspot.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Sleep No More Wiki. :Done, wait a bit to take effect. 03:59, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Tibia The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: tibia.com If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to User talk:Sixorish. I reported here about the website "tlbiia.com" needing to be blocked. But it seems that you have blocked the wrong website. Tibia.com is a safe website and the official website to which we are a fansite of. "tlbiia.com" is the one that needs to be blacklisted instead. Thanks. Beejay 21:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed, sorry. 21:27, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you! Beejay 21:30, November 14, 2011 (UTC) =MovePage= The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. ( Call #9 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: Noni If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Nonia Pendleton. This came up as we attempted to make the page for "Nonia Pendleton". I have no idea what a Noni is. :Fixed. 20:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Report http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Sequences *The page you wanted to save was blocked by the VSTF's spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted pagename or text. ( Call #1 ) The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: gickr.com. If you think this is wrong, please contact the VSTF here. Please provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. Return to Transformation Sequences. The problem here: there was a link to gickr on the page, but I did not post it. The post I was trying to make had nothing to do with gickr. How did this happen? GREETINGS EARTHLINGS. I HAVE COME TO COOKIES 04:35, November 22, 2011 (UTC) :Fixed. 04:41, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Help When I hit undo, something happens to Article's. Super Curious Man 12:29, November 30, 2011 (UTC)